


last night in front of the ocean waves.

by shinsouh



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, Midnight, They're secretly in love, angsty, lee jeno - Freeform, lowercase intended, na jaemin - Freeform, parting ways with each other, they are best friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:20:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25611220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinsouh/pseuds/shinsouh
Summary: out all the people i can befriend with 12 years ago, i chose you.
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Kudos: 5





	last night in front of the ocean waves.

growing up with the person who you treat as your closest friend is one of the thing that jaemin is most proud of, being with him isn't new to him anymore— he recalled every single detail they shared with each other when they were still 6 years old up 'till they turned 18. with every flip of the album he had kept since he was young, he's like watching himself grow with jeno by his side— with every medals, with every trophy, with every achievement and with every celebration he'd been to, every field trips they went to. sweet memories caved inside those pictures.

he recalled what happened that night, their heart was _beating_ fast. that night where jeno planned to escape from their home just to bid jaemin his goodbye before moving to another place that jaemin knew that is far from their place where they both grew together— far from those places they made a lot of memories together. far from those places they have been to as seen from those pictures that are plastered on his photo album.

> _"why do you have to move?"_ jaemin asked, not looking at jeno but instead— throwing a pebble he has on his hand on the ocean, the waves were calm. the sleepless sound it makes, tired, quiet wave— perfect for the two of them who escaped in the middle of the night just to see each other.
> 
> citylights reflecting on jeno's eyeglasses as the wind swiftly blew his hair on the side, showing more of his forehead. jeno stared at the stars, letting both of his hand support him from his side whilst sitting on the pure sand below him. he sighs, taking a glance at jaemin's side profile. _beautiful_ , he muttered.
> 
> _"high school is over, jaemin. college life is far from this. we both have dreams for ourselves and we can't escape from those if we'll just think about our friendship."_ he looked at his hand fiddling it, continuing his words.
> 
> _"and besides, i told you last year about my condition. i'm also afraid of leaving you, but my parents are doing this for my best. they're doing everything for me to feel well. in few years, we'll see each other once again."_ jeno hold jaemin's hand pursing his lips together— smiling at jaemin for this is the only way he know how to reassure jaemin.
> 
> not so long after a minute of silence, jaemin stared at the sky as the airplane flew swiftly above, passing them. passing their small figure from above, heading its way to its destination. _"they say that if you made a hundred of this airplane inside your circle, your wishes will come true,"_ jaemin recalled jeno's words when they were younger— 8 years olds with a lot of dreams and innocence in their faces. _"you should do this as if you're putting the airplane inside of your circle."_ jeno smiled as he made a circle-like shape using his fingers as he point it on the plane.
> 
> they made tons of circles and wishes for themselves, like a child they were. it felt different now, a decade passed. all the wishes they have in mind is for their family and their successful life someday.
> 
> jaemin smiled calling jeno who's sitting beside him, angling his own circle on the plane meters above them. 
> 
> _"it's the 4th plane of us,"_ jaemin said. they had an agreement that they should do this circle thing when they're beside each other so that they could wish together when they reached the hundredth plane.
> 
> _"we started counting like this together when i was about to go."_
> 
> _"you never told me that you'll go, you told me about this few days ago."_
> 
> _"i wasn't expecting it either."_

  
jaemin can't help but to think of jeno every night before he go to sleep, it's like a tradition of him that he can't let go. a spell that is hard to break, a longing feeling that he can not escape, a prayer that he wants to come true, it's _suffocating_ his heart every single night.

> _"do i miss your presence or i'm just worried of you? i have no news about your health nor your studies. i'm afraid of losing you."_
> 
> _"we're stuck on the 4th plane, let's make it one hundred— you need to live long because you deserve every single drop of sweet emotions, the happiness and life. i'll hand over my one wish just for your happiness."_
> 
> _"out of all the people who i can befriend with 12 years ago, i chose you."_

**Author's Note:**

> leave a kudos or let me know what you think about this!


End file.
